The Alchemyst's Apprentice
by tsuna026
Summary: Sophie and Josh Newman thought they saved the world. But they did not. A prophecy is hidden in the Book of Abraham the Mage. And only Avril, Kayla, Yzrael and Jam have the power to save it now. And Sophie, Josh and their other allies must help the four in order to save their world again.
1. Prologue

_The Alchemyst's Apprentice_

For Kayla, Avril, and Yzrael (nicknames).

_amicis omnia saecula_

**The truth: **Nicholas Flamel was born in Paris on September 28, 1330. The records show that he died in 1418. But his tomb is empty.

**The legend: **Nicholas Flamel lives. The secret of eternal life is hidden within the book he protects—the Book of Abraham the Mage. It's the most powerful book that has ever existed, and in the wrong hands, it will destroy the world.

Which is exactly what Dr. John Dee plans to do when he steals it. And if the prophecy is right, Sophie and Josh Newman are the only ones with the power to save the world as we know it.

Sometimes legends are true.

And they are.

Sophie and Josh are the twins of prophecy and they did save the world from coming to an end. The Book of Abraham the Mage is in safe hands of the hook-handed man, but he did not know that there is a hidden prophecy from the book.

And know the world is again in danger. And four friends are the only ones with the power to save the world now.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Yzrael, don't be late at the enrolment." Jam Henderson is video-chatting with his friends on Facebook. This was always there past-time together, since they're houses are far away from each other.

"Yeah, yeah." Yzrael said while doing something that Jam could not see what it is. "And…When is that?"

"Today! At 4!" Kayla shouted.

Everyone winced at the voice of Kayla. Yzrael and Avril removed their headphones quickly. Jam only moved backwards because he was using his speakers rather than headphones. "You don't have to shout!" Yzrael said. Kayla just smiled at him.

"So, the usual meeting place?" Jam asked to his three friends.

"Yup!" the three said in unison.

After their conversation, Jam got up to his chair and out to his room to prepare for the enrolment later. He took a shower and got dressed. He went to his bathroom to fix his hair. While looking at the mirror he notice that there is a letter, just above the sink. He opened it and it says:

_Go to Pioneer Park, San Francisco, after your enrolment._

_ -J_

_P.S. Only one of them can you bring._

_ -M_

After reading the letter, he then realizes that he was almost late. He put the letter in his pocket and went straight to door to go to school.

Kayla is walking down the street to go to school. Kayla's house is near California State University—their school. So she always walks to school even though she can take a bus. While walking, she noticed a puppy at the middle of the street. And she also saw a car that is about to run over the puppy. She run as fast as she can and pushed the puppy out of the way. But now, she is the one that will be hit by the car. She screamed and shielded her eyes, because she saw something very shiny. Right before she closed her eyes, she saw that the thing is not shiny, but glowing. And she smelled a sudden odor of vanilla ice cream in the air. And the color of the glow is silver. Then she hears the tires screeching.

After a few seconds wondering if she is dead, she opens her eyes and saw that the car has stopped. She can't find the reason why it stopped or where the silver thing she saw earlier went. But when she looked down, she saw a letter on the ground. Realizing that some of the people in town were watching her, she picked up the letter quickly and run away.

Thirty minutes passed three o'clock, and as usual, Yzrael is still preparing to go to school. He just finished taking a shower, when he heard the doorbell rang. He goes downstairs and opens the door and saw no one. He looks down and saw a letter at the doorstep. He picked it up and looked at the address label. He can't find the name of who send the letter, but he did found out that the letter is from Paris, France. He opened it and it says:

_Go to the San Francisco Bridge after your enrolment._

His cellphone then rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Kayla shouted. Yzrael removed his phone at his ear. "At my house." Yzrael answered. "It's almost four and you're at your house?!" Yzrael did not answer. He heard Kayla sighed and said, "Just hurry, ok?" "Okay." Yzrael put his phone in his pocket. He then looked at the letter again and then throws it inside his house. He then ran to his car and drove to school.

Jam entered the gates of the school and went to their usual meeting place—their bench at the school's garden. It's not really their bench but they always sit there every time they are having their lunch or have a vacant period. He saw Avril sitting on the bench. He waved his hand and smiled at Avril. Avril smiled back and offered a sit.

"Hey…" Jam said.

"Hey…" Avril said.

"You know? The weirdest thing happened to me earlier." Jam said.

"What?" Avril asked.

"I got this…" Jam showed her the letter he got earlier. "…in my bathroom sink."

Avril looked at it wondering what it is. She know it's a letter but what's in it? And why Jam found it at his bathroom sink. The letter looks like it's made from old parchment paper. Finally, Avril asked. "What's that?"

"I have no idea." Jam said.

"Did you open it?"

"Yes." Jam answered. "It's says that I have to go to Pioneer Park, at San Francisco later."

"Who send it to you and why do you have to go there?"

"It does not said whose it from, but I think his/her initial is J…or M"

"Why two initials?"

"I really don't know."

They stared at the letter wondering what it really is. Then, Kayla showed up.

"Hey!" Kayla shouted.

"What?" Avril said.

"You two would not believe what I've been through today." Kayla said.

"What?" Jam asked.

"It's scary and weird." Kayla shuddered at the thought of what happened to her.

Avril and Jam looked at each other and they know that they're thinking the same thing—nothing will be weirder than what they were talking about. And they were wrong.

"I almost got hit by a car and got this." Kayla showed the letter she found on the ground after she almost got hit by the car.

"Have you read it?" Avril asked.

"Not yet." Kayla said. "I'm not sure I'm _going _to read it." Minutes have past that they're just staring at the letter and not talking. "Hey, before I forgot." Kayla said. "Where the heck is Yzrael?"

"I haven't seen him." Avril said. Jam nodded in approval. Kayla immediately grabs her phone from her pocket to call Yzrael. She shouted at the phone telling Yzrael to hurry up.

Fifteen minutes have passed, but still Yzrael is nowhere to be found. Kayla grabbed her phone again to call Yzrael, but Yzrael grabbed her phone to close it.

"Nice timing, Yzrael." Jam said.

"Yeah, if I haven't closed the phone immediately, I will have another _screaming session_ with Kayla." Yzrael said. Kayla punched Yzrael's shoulder. "Yeah, if you're late again, something worse than a _screaming session_ will happen to you_._"

"Okay, enough fighting." Avril said. "Let's go inside, we're already late."

"All thanks to you!" Kayla said while looking at Yzrael.

All of them went inside their school and have gone to the room where the enrolment is happening. The enrolment went smoothly, even though they are late. The last step of enrolment is registration for a school club.

"I really don't want to join a club." Kayla said.

"Me too, but I'm afraid that we are required to join." Jam said.

They went to the end of the line to get this over with. The person who is in-charged for the registration is Dr. Harold Rex. People usually call him Dr. Rex. Thirty minutes haves passed and Yzrael's turn to register for a club, next is Jam, then Kayla, and last is Avril. Avril wrote her student information in the form. Dr. Rex was looking at the form while Avril was writing. When Avril is writing her student number, Dr Rex's eyes widen at the sight of Avril's student number.

"Is something wrong, Sir Rex?" Avril said.

"Uhmm…nothing. Please continue." Dr Rex said.

After Avril finished writing her information, Dr Rex said, "You should have this.", then gave her a letter—the same letter that Kayla and Jam got. Avril slowly reached for it, because she is thinking if she should take it. Dr. Rex hand it to her before Avril can reach it. Then the four of them leave the room.

"Wow, you got one too." Jam said.

"You want to open it?" Kayla asked.

"Not yet. Maybe later." Avril said while staring at her letter. Jam is also staring at her letter then he remembered about his letter.

"I forgot, my letter is telling me to go to the Pioneer Park right after the enrolment." Jam said.

"That's in San Francisco, right?" Yzrael said.

"Yeah, I think so." Jam said.

"I'm coming with you." Yzrael said.

"Why?"

"Because that's where I'm supposed to be going—at the San Francisco bridge." Yzrael reached a piece of an old parchment paper from his pocket.

"You've got one too?!" Kayla asked.

"Yup." Yzrael said. "I really don't care about it, but since Jam is going, might as well go too."

"Jam, can I come?" Kayla said.

"Sorry, but my letter specifically said that only one person could join me." Jam said.

Kayla stomp her foot in anger. She looked at Yzrael and said, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah…yeah…" Yzrael said.

They said goodbye to Kayla and Avril and leave the school. They drove for an hour because of heavy traffic. "Man, who does she think she is? My mother?" Yzrael said while driving. Jam chuckled at the thought. "Don't worry too much about Kayla. She just cares about you." "Again, why? She's not my mother?" Jam laughed. "Oh, Yzrael, honestly, you're that insensitive?" Yzrael was about to answer, but he stopped the car because they have arrived at the Pioneer Park.

"Well, this is your stop." Yzrael said.

"I will see you at San Francisco Bridge later." Jam said. Yzrael nodded and closed the door of the car and drove away.

Jam walk at the Pioneer Park wondering who will meet with him and where. Tired of looking for the person to meet, he just sat at a bench and wait. After a few minutes, a man covered with a brown cloth with a hood sat on the bench. Jam could not see his face because of the hood. But he saw the bright blue eyes in the man's face. He didn't even know if he _is_ a man, until he spoke:

"You need to listen carefully. Because after this, your world will never be the same again."


	3. Chapter 2

Jam was confused. He didn't know how to respond to the hooded man. What did he mean that _his life would never be the same again_? Jam was just looking at the hooded man.

The hooded man laughed.

"I remember back then, when someone would say to me the same thing, million questions would be streaming in my head and I would ask them out loud." The hooded man said. "But you're different."

"Uhmm…W-What did you mean w-when you said 'my life would never be the same again'?" Jam stuttered.

The hooded man chuckled. "I don't know." Jam didn't expect that answer from the hooded man.

"_You _don't know? W-Why?! What's going on?!" Jam said, really confused now.

The hooded man laughed and sat beside Jam. "Now, you're just like me." Jam just looked at him. "Honestly, I really don't know what I am doing here." The hooded man said. "I said that _your_ world will never be the same again, because you met me. And when people meet with me, it's going to be bad."

The hooded man turned around and looked at the whole park. He laughed. "This is another _thread line_."

"What's that?" Jam asked the hooded man.

"Are you familiar with the term, _parallel world_?" The hooded man asked.

"Yes. I read it in a book." Jam said.

"That is another term for a _thread line_. I'm in a different line. This is not my world."

"I'm going to be honest with you." Jam said. "I'm really confused now. Can you first explain me, what's the meaning of what you've said that you're in a different world?"

"You see, for every action, there are thousands of effects to happen. So, for every effect there is a parallel world." Jam still doesn't get it. The hooded man laughed. "Let me ask you a question: Why did you come here?"

"A letter was sent to me, telling me to come here." Jam said.

"So, _you_ came here. But, there's another world that you didn't. That's another parallel world. I've realized that this is not my line." The hooded man paused and looked at the park again. "There are two types of line, one that has a good future, and one that has not. We call the good one an 'auspicious line'." The hooded man looked at Jam. "And this is not one of them."

Jam raised his eyebrow. "You mean my world will not have a good future?"

"I did not say that. This line is in the middle of being an auspicious line or not."

"So, you mean that it can have good future, but it can have bad one too?"

"Correct. You're catching up fast."

"But wait, what will happen if my world is not one of the auspicious lines?"

"You don't want to know."

Jam sighed. "Okay, give me a few minutes to take in all of this."

The hooded man laughed. "I'm impressed. When I first learned about all of this, I really didn't believe it until I saw it. But you, you're different."

"Well, I accept things easily. When I'm in a bad situation, I always think of a way how to turn it around rather than refusing it."

"You know, Jam? I'm beginning to like you. You're something else, you're different."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Only you can answer that." The hooded man stood up. "Well, I need to go now. I need to find some answers, why I'm here. Maybe I can find people I know here. This is San Francisco—my hometown. Come back again tomorrow, maybe you have a special role on what is happening here." The hooded man walks away from Jam.

"Wait!" Jam shouted. The hooded man stopped but did not turn back at Jam. "What's your name?" The hooded man walks away again. "You need to find that out for yourself." "Wait!" Jam shouted again. "And you? You don't want to know my name?" The hooded man turned to Jam. "Your name is John Michael Henderson. People usually calls you Jam." The hooded man walks away again, completely out of sight now.


	4. Chapter 3

Tired of waiting, Yzrael Fletcher was fast asleep on a rock at the end of the San Francisco Bridge where he is instructed to wait there. He awakens when he heard a Thunderbird-model car stopping in front of him.

A tall, thin man with a fuzz of close-cropped snow white hair and stone grey eyes stepped out of the car. He is wearing an expensive tailored suit, and Yzrael thinks he is 58 years old. Yzrael leaned behind the man and look at the man whose driving the car. The man was short and slight, with a thin and scrawny body. The man gave Yzrael a nod, and Yzrael nodded back.

"Be careful with this man, kid." The man on the car said to Yzrael.

"You may go now." The other man said. The man in the car laughed. "Don't forget that will meet with someone after this." And then drive away out of sight.

"Good day." The man greeted Yzrael.

"Hey." Yzrael nodded. "Wait, you're Italian?"

"That is correct." The man answered. "I know you're confused right now and you're wondering why you're here."

"Actually…no." Yzrael said. "I like it when something weird will happen just like this."

The Italian smiled. "Then you will enjoy the events that will come."

"Why?" Yzrael asked. "What's happenning?"

"I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to tell you _everything_yet." The Italian said. "But I assure you, that you will know it in due time."

Yzrael laughed. "Man, that line is over-used. I thought that the reason I came here, was because you were about to tell me something?"

The Italian laughed. "I was just testing you—on how determined you are to know the truth."

Yzrael just stared at the man.

"I called you here, because you play an important role in the events to come." The Italian said.

"And what are those _events_?"

"Tomorrow." The Italian said. "Come back here, same time, and same place. And I promise you, that I will tell you everything."

Yzrael laughed. "Have you watched the show called 'Star Trek'?"

The Italian smiled. "Actually, I just started to watch that show recently."

"Then you know that sometimes that show has a lot of suspense." Yzrael said. "Pretty much, every show gives a lot of suspense."

The Italian laughed. "I thought you're a man who loves adventures?"

"Yeah, I am." Yzrael said.

"You should know that, what's an adventure, without suspense?" The Italian said, and then smiled at Yzrael.

Yzrael just smiled and nodded at what the Italian said.

"I need to go." The Italian said.

"Wait, you didn't say your name." Yzrael said.

"Oh, you're right." The Italian paused and then smiled. "Well, there's another adventure for you. And if you did found out my name, I'll give something to you."

"I won't forget that." Yzrael said.

The Italian laughed and walks away. Then the car Yzrael saw came back. The car door opens and the same guy was driving it. The Italian gets in and nodded to Yzrael in a sign of goodbye.

Yzrael stared at the car driving away—thinking of what's just happened. Yzrael just listened to the man, and didn't even contradict with the man said. That is what Yzrael Fletcher is. If he was given a chance of having an adventure of a lifetime, he will take it, no matter what the cost is. But he was worried of what sort of adventure this is. Can this be dangerous? He remembered the guy who was driving the car.

_"Be careful with this man, kid."_

He was still staring blankly, when Jam tapped his shoulder. Yzrael jumped.

"Hey." Jam said.

"Hey." Yzrael said.

"So, what happened to you?" Jam asked.

"Not much." Yzrael said.

"So, _your_ _life would never be the same again?_" Jam said smiling.

"No, I'm going to have an _adventure_." Yzrael said.

They both laughed. Yzrael became serious. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Jam removed his smile. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm okay with it, as long as nobody gets hurt. I'm just worried about Avril and Kayla."

"Why?" Yzrael asked.

"I just don't know if they're going to take it, like us."

"It depends." Yzrael said.

"On what?"

"On who is going to tell them. I think it is already planned."

"If it's planned, then I think we don't need to worry." Jam said. "I just hoped right."

Jam did think Yzrael was right. Because after all, he did get along well with the one who spoke to him.


	5. Chapter 4

Kayla Ward was holding her letter—the letter that almost killed her—while walking home. _Should I open it? _Kayla was thinking hard if it is safe to open it. Kayla thought it was really strange that all four of them got similar letters that day.

She reached her house. She walked to the front door and just stood there. Thinking hard, she stared at her letter then opened it.

_Someone will be in your house. Trust her._

She then stared at the front of the door. Kayla hesitates if she should open it. Thinking that she had no choice, she slowly opens the door. She saw her mom sitting at the couch and besides her sitting on a chair, was a girl. The girl was the same age as Kayla, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But the moment Kayla was eye to eye with the girl, the girl's eyes turned bright silver for a second then returned to blue. To hide her shock, she just smiled at the girl.

"Oh, there you are Kayla." Her mom said.

"Yeah." Kayla said, still staring at the girl. Her mom noticed this. "Oh! Right! Kayla, this is Chant." Her mom said pointing at the girl. The girl nodded to Kayla. Kayla nodded back.

"Chant said she was your _friend_ at your school?" her mom asked. Kayla did not answer. She did not know this girl. But remembering the letter said…

"Oh! Yeah! She's my friend." Kayla said. Kayla is not sure if she should trust her just like the letter said. But her curiosity beats her into it. She really wants to know what is going on. "So… Chant. Why don't you and I go to my room to talk." Chant nodded.

They went upstairs to Kayla's room. They entered the room and sat at Kayla's bed.

"So… Did you send me this letter?" Kayla showed her letter in front of Chant.

"First of all, my real name is not 'Chant'."

"Then, what's your real name?" Kayla asked.

Chant smiled at her. "You find out."

Kayla just looked at her, confused on what the girl just said.

"For now, just call me Chant." The girl said.

Kayla just nodded.

"So, are you okay?" Chant said.

"I'm fine. Why?" Kayla said.

"I thought you were hurt. You almost got hit by a car."

"You saw the accident?"

"Yes. In fact, I saved you from that accident."

Kayla couldn't believe what Chant said. She never thought someone had saved her. She thought the car just stop, just before it can hit her.

"I thought the car just stopped. How did you save me?" Kayla asked.

"I will tell you the answer and _a lot more_ if you will come to tomorrow with me." Chant said.

Kayla didn't know how to respond to that. "Look, I don't think I can come. I don't even know you."

"You need to trust me. You have an important role on what's happening." Chant said.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked, getting scared by the second.

"Something bad will happen. You need to come." Chant said looking very serious.

Kayla thought about saying no. But she remembered that this girl saved her. The least she can do is to repay her by giving her trust.

"Okay. I'll go." Kayla said.

Chant smiled. "Right. Here's my address." Chant gives Kayla a piece of paper. Kayla looked at it.  
"Oh. You're from San Francisco?" Kayla asked.

"Yup. Go to that address, and then, will talk." Chant said.

Kayla nodded. Chant stood up and went to the door. Chant looked at Kayla.

"When in doubt, follow your heart."

Kayla nodded again.

Chant opened the door then go on her way.


End file.
